The bad boy softie and the steel blue angel
by Errol's Feather
Summary: What would happen if Calleigh and Jake always loved each other and she and Eric broke up? A CaKe Story. Story by Gunwolf2008.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

**_The bad boy softie and the steel blue angel._**

****************WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK****************************************

Calleigh Duquesne and Jake Berkley had always had bad timing when it came to bumping into each other. Sometimes it happened random and other times it was not random at all.

Like this night, a crying Calleigh had called Jake to ask him to come over because after what he got he and Eric had broken it off.

When he finally did show up she didn't ask where he had been and he didn't ask why they broke it off, there was no need for it, it was one of their policies not to share more than what was necessary.

Both of course would have shared if asked, but neither did, they were happy about the way things were. Just being friends and or lovers that hung out and supported each other.

Because that was what they were, very good friends, they always had been ever since they first meet, well not exactly, but it quickly ended up that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a hot summer's day in August and a sixteen year old Calleigh Duquesne was sitting outside the school reading when she heard someone say: "Hey foxy."

She looked up to see a dark haired boy about her age smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and said: "I would prefer that you didn't talk to me like that."

"Oh you are one of them upper class girls," he said.

"Kinda yeah, both mostly I am a lady and I prefer to be talked to that way," she said honest.

"My apologies Miss," he said in a polite tone.

"Apology accepted so you new here?" she asked.

"Yes, oh I forgot to introduce my self, name is Jake Berkley," he said and held out his hand.

"Calleigh Duquesne, so what brings you here?" she asked curiously as she shook it.

"Dad got relocated cause of his job and we had to move here, looks like a boring place thought," he said.

"Looks can be deceiving," she said with a sly smile.

"They can, so what classes do you take?" he asked curiously.

She showed him her time table and he said: "We're in all the same classes."

"Really, but now we are late, so come on Berkley," she said with a giggle, took his hand and dragged him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two of them ended up teasing each other the rest of the day and the next and the next after that and they both decided to go to one of the frat parties the same weekend.

Calleigh didn't exactly know if Jake had asked her to the party for the sake of a date or not, but she figured she would look her best either way, if she didn't get lucky with him there might be another guy there she could get lucky with, but she really wanted Jake though.

As she heard the doorbell she yelled "I got it."

She quickly ran downstairs to open it and found Jake outside dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with a print on the front, she smiled and he said: "Wow Call you look great."

"Thanks you don't look to bad your self, so shall we go?" she asked him avoiding her big brother Dave's look.

"Uh-huh, after you," he said.

She turned and saw Dave rolling his eyes and gave him a warning look before closing the door behind her.

******************************************************************************************************

It was around midnight and Calleigh was watching as Jake was trying to score with another blonde girl, which she hated. Why she didn't know, it was not like they were seeing each other or anything like that.

The more she saw how he was kissing her the more annoyed she got, she felt like it was driving her crazy.

The young blonde quickly headed towards the kitchen were she found more to drink, she for sure wasn't thinking clear enough to know exactly what she was drinking, but right now she didn't care either.

A while later and not even half way sober Calleigh returned to the living room to find Jake slow dancing and still making out with the other blonde, her tears was starting to flow, she just couldn't stop it as she sank down on the nearest chair.

"Calleigh, what's the matter?" her friend Tina asked.

"Jake, he's, he's, he should…," Calleigh stuttered nodding towards the dancing couple.

"What a jerk," said the redhead annoyed.

"No its ok it's not like we're, we're…," Calleigh sobbed.

"Do you want me to tell him a piece of my mind?" Tina said annoyed.

"No, wanna go hoooome," Calleigh said, she couldn't stay, not when "Her guy" was kissing another girl right there for her to see.

Tina sighed and helped Calleigh towards the exit signaling to some other girls that they were leaving and why.

*********************************************************************************************************

The next day a very happy Jake walked upto Calleigh's locker smiled at her and said: "What happened to you last night, I tried to find you, but you were gone."  
"You're, you're a real jerk you know that?" she said angrily.

"Sorry what?" he said confused not knowing what she was on about.

"You heard me," she said.

"Yes, but why are you accusing me of being a jerk?" he said just as his eyes slide of her and over to the blonde from the night before.

She saw it though and said: "See you being a jerk!"

"I don't see why you are getting so upset, it's not like we are seeing each other" he said.

"I know that, but still," she said silently.

It was then it was like what she was saying got to him and he said: "Oh, I'm sorry Calleigh. I didn't know you felt that way."

"I don't feel anything especially not for you!" she snarled at him.

"Then why are you reacting so strongly when it comes to me and Amber?" he asked.

"I, I, I dunno," she stuttered.

"Do you want me to be with you?" he asked.

"No, no, don't think so," she stuttered.

"Do you want me to be with Amber?" he asked.

"No!" she said just like that without thinking.

He nodded as she said: "I didn't mean that…, it's ok, you can you know be with her…, I don't really care…, cause I don't really…"

Before she could say anything more Jake had let his lips lock with hers and Calleigh didn't know why she did so, but she pulled him closer and let her tongue go in to play with hers before he retracted and said: "It's OK I rather wanto be with you."

"But I don't…," she said shyly.

"I know. It's ok…," he said and gave her another kiss before he left her to go to his class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was right before the exams and Jake and Calleigh were on the grass outside the university reading, she was resting her head against his belly as she was browsing through the pages in her books with a heavy sigh now and again.

"You will do fine," he said with a wage smile.

"No I won't I just can't get this in, I mean I really have tried, but it won't stick," she said frustrated.

"You just need to figure out a system to remember it," he said.  
"I know, I know, God you always have it so easy you remember everything," she said.

"Guess I have a talent for it, but you got everything else it takes to be a good coop, plus you never miss on target," he said.

"Neither do you, except you are a bit of when you have been drinking too much," she said with a giggle.

"Ha, ha, ha," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey that's it if I can get this stuff to somehow fit with guns and weapons I can remember it," she said.

"There you go" he said and smiled down at her.

"Thank you handsome," she said and reached up to give him a soft kiss before continuing reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To hell with it, throw up another one Nick!" said an angry Calleigh. She was actually shooting her school books to bits and pieces outside the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenwall asked Adam pretty annoyed as he was trying to relax after work, but got interrupted by shooting outside the house. This was of course nothing new as young Calleigh loved her guns. She always had since he had thought her to use a gun at age six.

"Calleigh is pissed and shooting her school books can't you tell," said Adam as Nick threw up another that quickly ended up filled with bullet holes.

"Calleigh would you stop that at once, shooting books don't solve anything," said Kenwall with a heavy sigh.

"Sure does, helps me get my anger out," she said annoyed.

"Guns don't solve your problems, why don't you tell me what this is really about instead," he said calmly.

"Stupid Jake got higher grade than me and our answers were as good as mine as I saw them," she said.

"What do you mean you saw them?" he asked.

"I do have eyes," she said.

"You mean you tried to cheat, now is that how I raised you?" he said.

"No, we achieve things by working hard, but daddy it's not fair as I did only he remember lots more than I do and stuff," she said looking down.

"That might be, but cheating is not the way," he said with a look she knew way to well.

She sighed heavily and followed him inside.

*******************************************************************************************************

Later that night she lay in Jake's arms crying angry tears, her back was hurting like hell, he had just been tending to her wounds and now he was stroking her back gently and holding her close. He of course knew he was party to blame for her anger too, but that had already been dealt with, so had her other need and now she just needed to be held.

"Jake, promise me that we will always be together," she whispered.

"I promise," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Promise you will never love anyone but me," she said.

"I promise my steel blue angel," he said as she drifted of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and Calleigh in time did graduate and they both started working in the police side by side, life was wonderful, at least in her eyes a she got the job she wanted and the guy wanted was working with her and spoiling her to bits every time he got.

This day Calleigh were sitting by her desk and pushing paper work as Jake came into her saying: "I got great news."

"Really you got a raise or something?" she said.

"No, but I got a new job," he said.

"Really where what for?" she asked excitedly.

"ATF," he said proudly.

"But that means you will be going undercover right?" she asked.

"It does, it will be so fun and I can learn so much from it too," he said excitedly.

"But that means you'll be relocated, I won't get too see you again for a really long time if ever," her voice was shivering now.

"I really wanna do this, I know I can do it well, still I don't want to leave you," he said looking into her green eyes seeing she was close to falling apart.

"I know and I know you are perfect for it, just I don't want to loose my boyfriend," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I know and I don't wanto loose you either," he said with an even heavier sigh taking his hands in hers.

"When are you starting?" she asked.

"The day after tomorrow," he said.

"Come on," she said dragging him towards the exit leaving both his and hers phone behind on her desk as she had no plans that they would be disturb if this was the last chance she would have with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about a year after this that Jake was standing on a beach on Miami wishing he had his Calleigh with her. His right hand was holding hardly around a necklace she had hung around his neck the day they parted, he had promised to never take it of again as a true symbol on their love and their friendship that would last forever.

He sighed wondering if he would ever see her again, not knowing for sure, but hoping that he would and that they again would become a couple and grow old together, the only thing young Jake decided to do right there and then was to never break his promise he had made to Calleigh to never love another girl than her no matter what should happen between that moment and the next time he saw her, she would always be his girl.

At the same time Calleigh was in bed in as she was starting late that day to a chance, her hand was stroking over a gun tattooed on her hip. It was of Jake's duty weapon as she wanted to have him with her always. That was how much she loved him.

He offered to do the same, but she had said no, that was not his style. She just wanted him to keep the necklace that was on him on and that he had agreed too.

She really missed him and most of all she wanted him to be with her in her bed in Miami, she wondered where he was and what kind of job he was doing.

Hoping she would see him again some day, the gun on her hip would be a mark that she would always be his and also a hope that they some day would be together again even if she choose to date other in between as she did now know how long it would be to she saw him next. She just hoped that one day he would as he was the love of her life as she was of his, that much she knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was many years later when Calleigh and Jake meet in Miami and it didn't go to well as they ended up arguing, well at least that was what everyone else saw as they later on ended up hot and heavy in her bed. They were overjoyed to finally see each other again that they could hardly keep their hands off each other before they came inside her door.

They kept going for a couple of hours before they now were resting in bed, his hand were gently stroking her back as he asked: "So what did I miss out on BG?"

"Let's see me starting here, I love it, I'm Horatio's second in command, I dated a guy named Hagen, not a good guy, he was not good to me, God I wish you were here back then Jake. Then he killed him self in my lab, and I couldn't be there for a long time. I was head of lab when Horatio was in Rio. Speed died and Ryan took over after him, good guy. That's pretty much it, what about you?" she asked stroking hi chest.

"Oh you know undercover actually started here in Miami, I've put a lot away, been with some girls, but no one could measure up to you?" he said.

"You said the sweetest things so are you staying?" she asked.

"Since I found my girl I'll be around for a while, I missed you so much Calleigh," he said and kissed the top of her head gently.

"And I you, God I wish you were here when Hagen…," she said again which made him hold her tighter.

"I'm sorry, I would have tried to find you sooner had it not been for being undercover," he said.

"I know, next time you have to leave, please you need to try to stay in contact I need my Jake," she said holding onto him hardly.

"Easy BG easy, I'm not going anywhere for a while, just relax ok," he said stroking her.

"Don't leave me again," she said.

"I won't," he said, never before had she sounded like this, it was like a desperate prayer.

"I, I, I...," she said as she drifted of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days later when Horatio happened to walk pass the firearms lab and saw Calleigh holding onto Jake looking up at him, the two of them talking intimacy and she was smiling.

In fact Horatio never thought he had seen her that happy as the last days and he was sure Jake was the reason.

The redhead smiled to him self as even if he wasn't sure he liked Jake he couldn't be that bad if he made Calleigh smile like that which was a rare sign lately.

The way the blonde woman looked up in the brown haired man's eyes it seemed like she was madly in love, just like a teenager, which reminded him of when he first have gotten her over to the lab she had seemed rather blue and heartbroken.

Could it be that she and Jake had been something of an item back then and had to separate, it wasn't impossible he though as she reached up to kiss him.

Horatio shook his head of the young lovebirds as he headed towards his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But things didn't go exactly like Jake and Calleigh plan as after they had been dating for about a year Jake again got relocated and Calleigh said she couldn't wait, that night she cried her heart out for rejecting him.

Her hand was stoking ever so gently over the tattoo over and over, she was couldn't believe what she had done, rejecting the man she loved most in the world, even when he messed up he was still her guy.

The next day she returned to work looking at the firearms he had collected and fell apart.

"Calleigh?" she heard Horatio's voice ruble.

"Wa, wa, want Jake back," she cried.

"Easy," he said calmly as he walked over to hold her.

"I should have told him I'd wait for him," she said sadly.

"Well you don't know how long he would be gone for," said Horatio as he gently stroked her back.

"I know, God what am I doing, this is silly," she said and got her self together.

"You need some time?" he asked a tad concerned.

"No, I'm good, promise," she assured him.

But the fact was Calleigh was not fine at all, it felt like she was torn apart inside because nothing hurt so much like the pain from a broken heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How she ended up with Eric Calleigh in fact never was quite certain about, if she loved him she didn't know either, but she did however know he loved her and he treated her good, so she tied to convince her self she loved him too.

Now this would all have worked out really well had it not been for the fact that Eric had seen the tattooed gun when they were having sex one late night.

Why he didn't notice it before he didn't know, but he saw it for sure now and he knew the gun was not one of the ones Calleigh use to carry on so he asked: "Which gun is it?"

"No ones, just wanted to tattoo a gun when I was younger as I am after all bulletgirl that is the result," she lied.

Now Eric didn't think much more about it until a moment later in the heat of passion she closed her eyes and screamed out "Faster Jake, faaster!"

Eric stopped what he was doing and gasped before saying: "So I'm not fast enough?"

Calleigh opened her eyes as she had noticed he had stopped and asked: "Sorry what?"

"You just yelled out faster Jake," he said hurt looking at the heavily breathing blonde in front of him.

"I did," she said surprised not knowing what she had actually screamed out.

"You did, you still love him don't you?" said Eric getting of her.

"Of course not, that was a mistake, I love you Eric. Really I do," she said.

"The gun on your hip it's his isn't it?" he said as it suddenly occurred to him.

"It is yes, but I assure you that is over," she said.

"Oh really, then why did you scream his name just now," said Eric.

"I dunno, now will you please go on," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"No, I don't think I can, you clearly love him," said Eric, got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom to get dressed so he could leave.

*************************************************************************************************

In the bathroom Eric looked in the mirror and said: "You're a real dork, you know that?"

He sighed frustrated thinking that Calleigh could ever be his as he said: "She's someone else's you were a fool to think otherwise, girls like her just don't get together with guys like you, you might as well leave."

"Eric are you ok?" he heard her say from the outside of the door.

"You yelled another mans name making love to me what do you think?" he snarled thinking "Shut up, shut up now."

"I said I didn't mean it, please come back in bed so we can continue," she begged him.

"No, I don't wanna sleep with another mans girl cause clearly you are his still," he aid.

"I'm not, I'm yours please Eric…," she said.

"No, I'm feed up with us with you, you never seemed to love me in the first place and now I'm leaving," he said, opened the door to leave her sadly behind.

As he was walking out he though "Nice going you idiot."

*********************************************************************************************************

Now since Eric wasn't exactly thinking clearly when he was walking out of Calleigh's place he forgot his house keys which was resulting in him now standing outside her door banging on it to get her to open it which again resulted in her in annoyance throwing them out the out the window accidentally causing them to land in a dumpster beneath as she yelled "Take the damn keys, just leave me alone the idiot you are."

Eric had no choice but to climb into the dumpster and start searching.

In the mean time Calleigh tried to call Jake but of course she just got his pager that said: "This is Jake Berkley, I'm really sorry I can't take the phone right now, but if you leave me a message I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Hey Jake it's me Calleigh, Eric and I just broke off and I really need you too…, I dunno exactly, I miss you, is there any chance that you can…, probably not as you are…, I just…, please just…

Then she got interrupted by the beep thinking well there is a clear message before getting back to bed holding onto her pillow tightly crying her self to sleep wishing he was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour after Calleigh left the message Jake looked at his phone. He wasn't really allowed to have it with him or even on as it could blow his cover. And if the people he was working with found out could go after his contacts and that wasn't a good thing.

Still he had told Calleigh if there was anything at all she should call, which he had now found that she had done. And her message sounded not like her, but confused and really sad which made him worry. He knew he needed to get to her.

He sighed before picking up his work phone called his ATF boss and said: "Don, I need time of now."

"That is out of the question Berkley. That will blow everything," said Don in the other end.

"That may be, but I have to leave now, it's a personal matter," said Jake.

"You are not even supposed to have personal matters and you know that," said Don annoyed.

"I know that, but…," said Jake.

"You are using your regular cell to don't you?" said Don.

"I am yes, but there is hardly anyone calling me," he said honestly.

"Jake we have talked about this a million times, when you are undercover you are not suppose to use it," said Don with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, but I did and I know I'm asking for much, but can't I please have some time of and come back to continue," he said.

"You know that's not how it works, if you go, you will blow that cover and then you can't come back it will be too late. If you go, don't bother coming back because you have nothing to come back too," said Don in a serious tone.

"Fine!" said Jake annoyed and hung up the phone before he packed up what he needed and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake silently unlocked Calleigh's door later that night as he still had her key. It was in fact the only man Calleigh gave her key to.

He took of his shoes and placed them neatly on the side of the door and hung his jacket on one of the pegs before he silently walked towards the bedroom.

He opened the door and gently closed it behind him, in the dim light he could see her sleeping peacefully.

He quietly got undressed down to his boxers before he got into bed with her, gently putting his arm around her holding her ever so tightly.

"Jake," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I'm right here" he said and gently stroked some of her blonde hair away to kiss her neck.

She let out a sigh and placed her hand on top of his as he whispered: "I'm here and this time I'm not leaving you ever again.

She of course didn't replay as she was far gone sleeping and soon he was too.

********************************************************************************************************

When Calleigh woke up early the next morning she quickly noticed Jake as she was sleeping on his chest and his arm was around her. She smiled before she let her fingers gently caress his chest to wake him.

He looked at her with tired eyes saying: "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning, you're back," she said wagly smiling at him.

"I am," he replied.

"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked looking at him with worried emerald eyes.

"I'm pretty much fired," he said with a sigh.

"Jake you shouldn't have, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Dunno, maybe join Miami Dade police and yes I should have as I belong here with you," he said and gently kissed her.

"I love you too, but seriously what is the plan are you just gonna move in with me?" she asked.

"No idea, do you want me to?" he said.

"Oh I do, but Jake if you're serious then…?" she said.

"All in good time my love, but you aren't ready yet," he said and gently let his finger stroke along her backside.

"You're right, but ugh I have to get to work," she said with a sigh and got out of the bed.

"You sure you are ready to face him?" Jake said as he was sure there would be a confrontation of some kind when she got to work.

"I have to I can't just skip work," she said with a sigh.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked.

"If it's not to much ask," she said.

"Of course not" he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks, we have to leave in fifteen minutes and I need the bathroom and you need to, to, to…" she stuttered when he interrupted: "Easy I know, just got and fix your self."

She smiled before heading towards the bathroom.

*********************************************************************************************************

Horatio was at the crime lab early as usual that morning and witnessed a very tired Eric coming in, which wasn't a regular since lately as he and Calleigh used to come in at the same time well rested.

"So they have broken up, but why?" he thought.

Horatio wasn't the only one that gasped when Calleigh a moment later waked into the lab with Jake's arm around her waist.

"How?" Horatio heard Natalia say.

"No idea, but I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon," said Horatio honest.

"It sure didn't took you long to step in," they heard Eric say, the comment was directed at Jake.

"Excuse me," said Jake.

"Taking over Calleigh the same night I dump her," said Eric.

"You were the one dumping her and who she wanna be with is up to her," said Jake.

"How could you do that, how could you play me like that, did you ever love me at all?" said Eric looking at Calleigh.

Natalia and Horatio were still looking at them and Natalia said: "She probably never loved him, she just thought he did and was using him to fill the void after Jake."

"I would agree as even if she seemed happy with Eric, she seemed much happier with Jake, it's like he does something to her that no one else can," said Horatio.

"Yes, just watch how she's holding on to his hand and he's gently stroking hers to prevent her for panicking," said Natalia.

Horatio nodded thoughtfully as Eric said: "All out of words?"

Calleigh took deep breath and said: "I did or at least I think I did. It all happened so sudden, so I didn't really manage to think it through, I just went with it because it felt safe and good."

"I can't believe you and you, why couldn't you just have stayed away?" Eric said angrily.

"Because I missed my girl and apparently she missed me," said Jake stroking Calleigh's fingers ever so gently.

Eric gave them another annoyed glare before heading out of the lab as Calleigh and Jake headed towards firearms.

"That could have been worse," said Natalia.

"It could," said Horatio thoughtfully.

"So are you driving or am I?" said Natalia as they were on their way to a new crime scene.

"You," he said.

"Keys," she said.

He smiled and gently let the keys to the Hummer drop down in her hand before they headed out of the crime lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about six years after this that the handsome Berkley came walking into the crime lab, he had kept his promise and stayed, he and Calleigh were now married.

"Jake where are the boys?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"Out playing in the car," said Jake and kissed her softly.

"You let the stay alone in the car, what if they start it or, or?" Calleigh was panicking.

"Sweetheart will you relax they are fine," said Jake, just as their two young sons came running inside and Jake added: "See."

"Mum you would never guess what dad let us do today, it was awesome!" said Trevor excitedly.

"Really, what?" Calleigh asked rolling her eyes at their father.

"We gotto come along and arrest a guy, it was so cool," said Michael, the two of them were five and very everything that had to do with cops.

"Jake," said Calleigh in a warning tone.

"I know, I know," said Jake.

"Can we please go and say hey to Uncle Eric?" asked Trevor hopefully.

"Yeah please, please," said Michael and looked at her with his stunning green eyes, other than that he looked like his brother and father.

"Ok, but don't interrupt him, he's in the garage," said Calleigh and they ran of.

"You know they will right," said Jake.

"Of course" she said with a sly smile just as they heard a tiny voice say: "Mummy, can you help me?"

"What little one?" said Calleigh and looked down at a blonde three year old girl.

"Can't get the chamber to open and I need to reload," she said and held up a gun.

"And you are worried about the boys and my car" said Jake and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," said Calleigh and opened the chamber and handed the gun back.

"I will be careful dad I promise," she said and looked at him with her brown eyes.

"You better be I won't have any accident so you will get hurt," he said.

"Nah I won't," she said and run in the direction of the firearms lab.

"They grow up to fast," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I know. We can always make more," said Jake.

"Oh, no, three is enough," said Calleigh as she gave him a kiss heading towards the firearms her self.

From a distance Natalia and Horatio were watching and he said: "Still don't want any sweetheart."

"Maybe just a little," she said and turned to give him a soft kiss.

"How many do you want then?" he asked.

"Dunno, maybe just one or two," she said just as they got interrupted by a gunshot.

Horatio shook his head and said: "We better wait, because I don't think the lab insurance will cover another kid firing guns inside."

Natalia just giggled before giving him another kiss seeing little Catilyn running out of firearms with a very angry Calleigh following her.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
